Security at airports and in other travel related arenas is an important issue given today's political climate, as well as other considerations. One technique used to promote travel safety is through baggage inspection. In some instances, luggage is visually inspected and/or manually inspected by screeners. In other instances, luggage is initially scanned with some type of instrument, and then inspected further if necessary. For example, an x-ray machine may be used to provide security personnel with a substantially two dimensional view of the contents of a bag, thus enabling a determination to be made as to whether further inspection is warranted. However, it may, at times, be difficult to make judgments regarding the contents of a three dimensional object based upon a two dimensioned image (e.g., because the contents of the three dimensional item are collapsed or flattened onto one another in the two dimensional image). Moreover, the quality of decisions regarding the safety of a piece of luggage, or rather the contents thereof, is a function of the individuals making such decisions, and some individuals may be more adept at identifying threat items (e.g. gun, knife, explosive device and/or other type of weapon) than other individuals.